custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Swanscov
Svanscov & Karim Armaments is one of the biggest weapon manufacturing companies in the Second Kaiju War. Led by the close friends Ryan Svanscov and Timur Karim, S&K is the head behind Poseidon Marine, the S&K Repair Drones and the "S&K Resurrection Measure". S&K's weapons S&K has developed multiple weapons so far, including: S&K "Shatterfist" Vibro-Knuckles Jaeger knuckle enhacement that enlarges the wound intensity by the high-frequency vibration of over 70 irregularly sharpened pieces per knuckle, meaning over 350 moving knuckle parts with an intensity of over 400 Gigahertz cutting, drilling and screwing deeper into the Kaiju's flesh after the initial hit. Anti-Kaiju Acid/S&K-AKA A highly corrosive acid that disintegrates most Kaiju Armor with flesh upon impact. Made from a secret formula and mostly used in Anti-Kaiju ammunition, AKA melts steel away in seconds. S&K Auto Combat Ordnance/S&K-ACO Inspired by Bracer Phoenix' Vortex Cannon machine guns, this belt-fed AK-MG spits out 600 highly corrosive 400mm bullets (or 16.07 cal) per minute, seriously damaging any Kaiju it comes into contact with. S&K Hand-Autocannon/S&K-HAC Inspired by Guardian Bravo's Wristguns, the HAC delivers armor-piercing (alternatively H.E. or Anti-Bunker) high-velocity rounds at an astonishing 550 rpm. Also occasionally used by Heavy Tank Turrets. S&K Corrosive Scattergun Mk.1/S&K-CS Firing over 250 pellets (covered in in S&K/AKA) that explode with a short delay after impact, this Shotgun is one of the deadliest Anti-Kaiju fireweapons worldwide, along with the iconic Plasma Cannon.The CS Mk.1 uses an internal reload system that doesn't require changing a magazine, but indeed does contain the danger to eventually release the corrosive acid into the Jaegers inner systems, causing heavy internal damage. "A single well-targeted stab could destroy a Scattergun shell, and after that all the corrosive acid that's supposed to kill the Kaiju now breaks down the Jaeger", as Karim explains. S&K Corrosive Scattergun Mk.2/S&K-CS Tactical Trying to improve the S&K-CS, Timur Karim and his development team ended up with a semi-automatic 9-round beast that could fire its three barrels at nearly 120 rpm, emptying one magazine in about four seconds. Internal reloading systems lower the chance of Kaiju destroying the unloaded shells and thereupon cause heavy damage to the Jaeger. S&K Stormgun/S&K-SG Experimental The S&K Stormgun is a prototype weapon only used by Centaurus Cannoneer at the moment, but will be used professionally when development is finished. The S&K-SG emits an extremely compressed gust of wind that is capable to blow away about anything up to 120 tonnes of its not to heavy fortified in the ground. Any Kaiju up to category III won't be able to withstand and get knocked back over 100 metres, any higher category will be having heavy problems standing its ground. The main cause why the SG can't be used professionally at the moment is the reload and ammo carrying problem: Since extreme pressure is released, there can be only one air canister in the barrel at a time and the Airgun has to be reloaded manually, and that's where the main problem kicks in. Since its a must to have access to more than one projectile at a time, multiple bullets need to be carried which is dangerous: "The explosion and air release of even a single air cylinder would rip a medium-sized Jaeger apart, and we're trying to fit in at least five canisters without any danger", as Swanscov explains. S&K Torpedo Rack Used by a prototypical Anti-Kaiju battleship fleet and S&K's iconic Jaeger Poseidon Marine, the fully automatic torpedo rack rapidly ejects highly explosive torpedoes that either follow their path for up to 400 miles (occasionally missing their target in test runs and shooting through the water for hours and then hitting land, without human casualties so far) or keep circling around in an never-exhausting effort to hit their target even if dodged multiple times. The PPDC is discussing a commercial use of the S&K Torpedo Rack, positioned at every Shatterdome and remotely stocking any emerging Kaiju with explosives to keep it busy until Jaegers arrive. S&K Tidal Power Transmitter The S&K TPT is one of the most valuable and futuristic projects S&K is developing at the moment. Converting tidal power into energy via multiple leg-mounted turbines, the TPT can give any Jaeger either a temporary strong skill boost that appears in form of faster movements or harder strikes or a long-time ability enhancement (e.g. a Plasma Cannon permanently buffed by the TPT has much lesser charge time), but since the turbines are quite fragile when exposed to a giant ravaging beast, usage of the TPT is only allowed if the Jaeger keeps a minimum distance of 80 metres. S&K "Repair Subs" or: robotic Jaeger mechanics Inspired by Amara Namani's Scrapper and his role in the battle of MegaTokyo (where he not participated actively, but took a support role by welding a booster to Gipsy Avenger's hand), S&K has started the "Sub-Jaeger program" which basically can be concluded to building Mini Jaegers smaller than Mark 1 (which is also where the "sub" naming origins) that are often only about 15 metres tall and steerable by one pilot. These "Subs", as the rangers call them, are fitted with multiple repair tools such as welders and spare wires and a prototypical Kaiju blood-powered jetpack that's been developed in cooperation with Dr. Lars Gottlieb and the German start-up Anti-Kaiju weapon manufacturer Ascension Project, but only used on the repair Jaegers because the power control and flight stability is still quite unpolished and rough to use. Also, the Repair Jaegers have wire rope connection points for carrying spare Jaeger parts that are too big to be carried by one Repair Jaeger. Stationed either on a Jaeger Carrier or flown in by V50 Jumpjacks, Repair Jaegers are deployed when an actively fighting Jaeger is damaged too heavily to move on effectively, like having lost both hand parts and an arm or not being able to deliver good footwork because of a heavy damaged knee (like the original Gipsy Danger before entering the breach) and engage in emergency repairs such as replacing a broken knee joint, but don't perform large and complex tasks like exchanging a bunch of fully destroyed leg armor plates. Just enough to keep the Jaeger battleready as soon as possibly while the assisting Jaeger/s distract the hostile. S&K Jaeger Carrier Basically a bigger aircraft carrier, tremendous enough to carry three Mark IV Jaegers plus some V50 Jumpjacks, a set of Jaeger repair tools and a Repair Jaeger crew. The S&K Resurrection Measure The S&K Resurrection can be described as a public research project of which Jaegers killed the most Kaijus with which weapons, if the reports brought from participants are checked for validity, the submitter gains a small amount of prize money and is allowed to attend the weapon production progress in the main S&K production facility in Iceland. For example, if Brawler Yukon had some special weapon with extraordinary effectiveness and somebody would dig up that information and send in to S&K along with some blueprints, that person is most likely to get a flight to Iceland. S&K Kaiju Seeker Mines/S&K KSM Inventing an upgraded version of the sphere-formed underwater mines, Timur Karim fitted these High Explosives with a heat signature seeker specialized on a Kaiju's foreign heat sig. KS Mines start floating towards any Kaiju (self-registered by built-in sensors or by a external order) any detonate 500 kilograms of HE Anti-Kaiju TNT. Apart from those Kaiju-focused weapons, S&K also manufactured and released countless Handguns, SMGs, Assault Rifles, Long Range Rifles and various armor piercing weaponry such as Grenade Launchers, RPGs and the most iconic S&K firearm, the Wyrmbone Anti-Tank-Rifle (capable of piercing over 1 meter of steel plating, made famous by Cassie Ryans, the 19-year old Italian girl that got a confirmed killshot on a category II Kaiju with her father's Wyrmbone) Category:SWB Category:S&K